


New

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Admiration, M/M, New Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: For Drarropoly 2018.Rolled: 5Position: Madam Malkin’s Robes For All OccasionsPrompt: Description Only (No Dialogue): seeing the other in a new item of clothing for the first timeWord Count: Minimum: One Sentence Maximum: 299 wordsSummary: Harry likes it when Draco gets new clothes





	New

Harry’s breath caught. Draco never made a big deal out of buying new clothes; he rarely mentioned it when he’d bought something new. 

But Harry noticed.

He always noticed the way a pair of trousers clung a little tighter, the way a different shade of blue in a shirt set off his eyes or skin in a different way. He allowed his eyes to linger, to trail appreciatively over the planes of his husband’s body.

And Harry could tell, from a hundred changes in the body he knew so well, that Draco knew very well the effect he was having.

And he liked it very well.


End file.
